oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pay-to-play Runecrafting training
The massive profits and convenient perks of the skill draws many to Runecrafting. The amount of money that a player (especially those who use Magic extensively) can both save and make honing this skill is nearly unmatched. However, the amount of long and tedious work that goes into levelling up this skill drives many players away from it, leaving those with the required patience to reap great rewards. The significant milestones in Runecrafting are: *Level 44 – Nature runes. *Level 50 – Eight more essence per trip. *Level 54 – Law runes. *Level 59 – Two cosmic runes per essence. *Level 75 – Eleven more essence per trip, you will now have to bank twice to fill four pouches and that allows you to lose fewer ticks while taking out/banking food, energy potions or swapping jewellery. This will also increase your exp per hour by about one fifth with most methods. *Level 82 – Two astral runes per essence. *Level 91 – Two nature runes per essence. Pouches One of the best ways to maximise your Runecrafting experience and profit per hour involve using pouches. Pouches allow you to craft more runes per each run because they can be filled with rune/pure essence and then emptied to add the rune or pure essence back into your inventory. They can be repaired in the Abyss by talking to the Dark Mage located in the inner ring. While the Small pouch will never decay, any pouch bigger than the Small pouch will decay so it is highly recommended that you go and repair your pouches once they stop carrying additional essence. Failure to replace your pouches will lead to you having to get new ones from the Abyssal monsters as pouches will eventually vanish upon decay. The following pouches are available for use: *A small pouch (carries 3 additional essence, obtainable through the Abyss miniquest) *A medium pouch (carries 6 additional essence, obtainable in the Abyss, can be used upon level 25 runecrafting from Abyssal creatures) *A large pouch (carries 9 additional essence, obtainable in the Abyss, can be used upon level 50 runecrafting from Abyssal creatures) *A giant pouch (carries 12 additional essence, obtainable in the Abyss, can be used upon level 75 runecrafting from Abyssal creatures) Note that it is possible to acquire these pouches by killing the abyssal creatures prior to attaining the required Runecrafting levels, however players will not be able to store essence inside of them unless the Runecrafting level requirement is met. Gear Equipping the following three items prior to Runecrafting is recommended as all three will reduce your carrying weight in order to lengthen the amount of time you can run. *Boots of lightness (found in the cellar of the Temple of Ikov) *Spottier cape (requires Hunter level of 66) *Penance gloves (require 40 Defence and completion of Barbarian Assault minigame) *The graceful outfit from rooftop agility. *While the above items are helpful in reducing the weight you carry so that you can run for longer, they are not at all required. Stamina potions can be used at a bank to recover your run or alternatively you can level your agility to allow for faster energy regeneration and duration. Abyss runecrafting The abyss is the most common place for people to train Runecrafting, for most altars its the fastest way to get to it from a bank. You should maximise defence against the abyss creatures (melee) and still weigh 0kg. Your runecrafting success in the abyss is based on your agility level, mining level and if you are doing law runes, thieving level. Gear You can easily do so by starting gearing up with a d'hide body, graceful legs, spottier cape, boots of lightness, mithril/black pickaxe, rune defender and the rest is up to you. Of course you will all need a charged glory and a charged ring of dueling! Banking Your top right item in the bank should be your essence, next to it stamina potions, under it charged glories and under the glories rings of dueling. this pretty much makes your banking more efficient, especially if you don't use mousekeys. Inventory Your inventory should consist of your pouches, a tiara and your essence, do not take potions with you on the trips, it will lower your xp per hour and cash per hour. try drinking while filling your pouches. Strategy After banking, click east or north of the bank, clicking west or north west will result in your character running to the door you entered from which makes you lose 1 or 2 ticks. after you exit the bank click along the western wall of the men building, clicking inside if it is closed is fine, if the door is opened you will start running inside... after that you click on the ditch and then north 6-8 tiles then north-east (45deg) until you hit the northern end of river lum (which then becomes a tunnel to black chins). when you reach the water you should have already right clicked teleport on the zamorak mage. upon entering the abyss, click north, 80% of the time you will have to go north first. spot the closest obstacle (always mining or agility) this is where the skills come in. your success rate for an obstacle is practically your level /99, at 99, you never fail. After entering, click in the direction of your rift (altar), then right when you enter it make sure you are already clicking on where the altar is. Right click your pouch which should be on the 5th row in your inventory and lower it to empty, having a pouch in the same column 1 slot lower will line up the click for that one to empty by just right clicking then left clicking it. make sure when you're crafting the 2nd-3rd batch of runes you have right clicked your glory to teleport to edge ville without wasting ticks, that way you can also see before you're able to teleport if your glory is charged at can teleport to Castle Wars with a ring of dueling if it isn't. after teleporting to Edgeville you click right in the bank if if you right click the banker to bank you save 1 tick instead of walking the last tile to the bank booth. Levels 1-9/14/20 – Air runes To start off, it is advised to do the Rune Mysteries quest, although it is not a requirement to train the skill. If you do the Abyss miniquest immediately after talking to Wizard Sedridor to complete Rune Mysteries, the 1,000 Runecrafting experience reward given by the Miniquest will get you from zero experience to level 9 Runecrafting, allowing you to bypass air, mind, and water Runecrafting. It will take you right away to earth runes (level 9). An optional way to skip Runecrafting levels, is completing The Eyes of Glouphrie quest which gives you a 6000 Runecrafting experience reward and doesn't require a Runecrafting level. This allows you to start off with level 23 Runecrafting and crafting body runes (level 20). However, this quest does require 46 Magic, 5 Construction and The Grand Tree quest. If you can't do the Abyss miniquest or the optional quest, the only way you can train is by crafting air runes, which grants 5 Runecrafting experience per rune essence or pure essence used (140 exp for an inventory of 28). The air altar is just south of Falador, with a bank close by. Keep in mind that in Old School RuneScape, unlike in RuneScape 3, the air altar is not located west of Varrock. You will end up with a decent amount of air runes, which you may then sell, or retain for your own personal use. Continue to craft air runes until you reach level 9, at which point it is best to move on to crafting earth runes. *Experience needed (1-9): 969 *Rune essence needed: 194 *№ of inventories (28 ess per inventory): 7 Levels 9-14/20 – Earth runes Starting at level 9, it is advised you craft earth runes at the earth altar, which is just north east of Varrock, near the sawmill. Crafting earth runes grants 6.5 experience per rune essence or pure essence used (195 exp for an inventory of 30). The distance between the altar and bank is a brisk walk away, so you can gather a great portion of experience in a short amount of time. Earth runes are handy runes to have, required if you come across any earth based spells. Selling earth runes may prove to be a greater advantage to you than actually saving them, but that is completely up to the player. *Experience needed (9-14): 1,138 *Rune essence needed: 176 *№ of inventories (30 ess per inventory): 6 Levels 14-20 – Fire runes At level 14, it is best to craft fire runes, which grant 7 experience per rune essence or pure essence used (210 exp for an inventory of 30). The fire altar is west of the Duel Arena north of Al Kharid. It is close to Faldi's chest bank by the arena, but if you have the money, it is highly recommended you use ring of duelling teleports as they will speed up the process greatly. Teleport to Castle Wars with the ring, and withdraw essence from the bank. Then use the ring to teleport to the Duel Arena. Run north to the altar, craft the runes, then teleport back to Castle Wars using the ring. Fire runes are also very useful for a wide variety of spells, so it may be a good idea to hold onto them in case you wish to train your magic later on, but once again, that is all up to you. *Experience needed (14-20): 2,363 *Rune essence needed: 338 *№ of inventories (30 ess per inventory): 12 Levels 20-23/27/35/44 – Body runes Once you reach level 20, you are now able to craft body runes, which grant 7.5 experience per rune essence or pure essence used (225 exp for an inventory of 30). Body runes are useful for a number of spells, such as "Confuse" or "Weaken" in the normal spellbook, often used for low-intensity magic training, also known as "Splashing", along with two higher level spells in the Lunar spellbook. Note: Due to their limited use, these runes are less commonly traded between players. However, they give plenty of experience and are the highest level runes that free players are able to craft. With this being said, taking into account the distance from the bank (which is the Edgeville bank) and the amount of experience from each rune (7.5 experience per rune crafted), this is a very good way to level up Runecrafting for low level/Free to play players. *Experience needed (20-27): 5,260 *Rune essence needed: 702 *№ of inventories (30 ess per inventory): 24 Levels 23-27/35/44/54/59/65/82/99 - Lava runes Lava Runecrafting is the faster way to train Runecrafting for low levels. 82 Magic and Lunar Diplomacy is required to cast the spell Magic Imbue, otherwise Lava Runecrafting is the same as Fire Runecrafting except the player casts the spell Magic Imbue at the altar on an Earth Talisman beware that your Earth Talisman only can be used once and you only have a certain percentage to successfully make a Lava Rune. Levels 27-35/44 – Cosmic runes Players with a Runecrafting level of at least 27 who have completed the Lost City quest are able to craft cosmic runes, which grant 8 experience per pure essence used (280 exp for an inventory of 35). Cosmic runes are a very good source of experience, but require the completion of the Lost City quest and the distance from the Cosmic altar to the bank is a bit further than the Body Altar and the Edgeville bank. There are two shortcuts to the altar, one at 46 Agility and one at 66; these make the trip quite a bit shorter. *Experience needed (27-44): 45,919 *Pure essence needed: 5,740 *№ of inventories (35 ess per inventory): 164 Levels 35-44 - Chaos runes At level 35, players can now craft chaos runes, which grant 8.5 experience per pure essence used (297.5 exp for an inventory of 35). This method earns just a bit less experience per hour than Body Runes do, but Chaos runes are very useful and sought after. They are involved in the majority of attack spells and can yield great profits as well. However, if you're in it just for the Runecrafting experience, then this method may not be the most efficient for you. If you do however wish to use the Chaos altar, it is advised that you use the Abyss, as it will save you the hassle of going through the 3 level "maze" of the Chaos temple every time you wish to craft Chaos runes. Levels 44-54/65/75/82/99 – Nature runes Players with a Runecrafting level of at least 44 are able to craft nature runes, which grant 9 experience per pure essence used (315 exp for an inventory of 35). Nature runes are a quick and useful way to level up your Runecrafting level. The runes are involved in a numerous amount of extremely useful spells (in terms of spells used to level up your magic level quickly). The Nature altar is located in Karamja, north of Shilo Village. Since these runes are highly sought after, Runecrafting nature runes is a beneficial and profitable way to level up, and it is highly recommended you sell the runes if you have no intention of using them soon. Unless you have people running pure essence to you outside the nature altar, this will not be the fastest method for crafting Nature runes. The fastest method for crafting Nature runes involves completing the Abyss miniquest and entering the Abyss. After completing the Abyss Miniquest, the Mage of Zamorak (Located in the Southern Wilderness mining site north of Edgeville) will teleport you to the Abyss upon right clicking him. Once in the void, you will instantly become skulled and lose all of your prayer points so this method is not recommended for low-level players as there are monsters up to level 81 inside. The basic process for Abyss Nature crafting involves starting at the Edgeville bank. You will want to equip a Black pickaxe (The lightest pickaxe ingame) or mithril pickaxe (second lightest), an amulet of glory (6) or (4), it is also recommended to wear the best equippable dragonhide armour along with boots of Lightness, spottier cape, and graceful hood/gloves. Once these items are equipped, withdraw as much pure essence as you can into your inventory including any extra essence you can add with the pouches you are able to use. Run North to the mining site in the wilderness and teleport to the Abyss, once you enter you must quickly find an entrance to the middle ring by running around the sides looking for either a chute to jump through or a rock to mine. Higher agility/mining levels will increase your chances at successfully getting into the ring. If you don't successfully mine or make your way through a chute, keep left clicking them to avoid getting killed by the abyssal creatures. Once you have made your way to the middle ring you can now run to the Nature altar entrance and instantly be teleported there. Once you create your Nature runes use your amulet of glory to teleport back to Edgeville and start the process again. *Experience needed (44-54): 95,223 *Pure essence needed: 10,581 *№ of inventories (35 ess per inventory): 303 Levels 54-59/65/82/91 – Law runes Players with a Runecrafting level of at least 54 are able to craft law runes, which grant 9.5 experience per pure essence used (408.5 exp for an inventory of 43). At this point you should be using the abyss system with a way to teleport to Edgeville, via either house or glory. Another efficient method is using the balloon transport system from Castle Wars to Entrana, take a regular log to fuel the balloon. After crafting your laws teleport back to Castle Wars using your duelling ring and repeat. Many people prefer to start making law runes at 54 due to the increased experience, without much of a change in profit. The Law altar is located on Entrana, so when using the law altar make sure you don't have anything equipped because otherwise you won't be allowed in through the portal in the abyss. However, players can still use bronze pickaxes and drop them prior to entering the portal. Players using the balloon transport system are advised to click straight north upon arriving at Entrana, as this will result in the pathfinder generating a path to run all around the island, which can be then be cancelled after crossing the bridge to get to the law altar. *Experience needed (54-59): 97,014 *Pure essence needed: 10,212 *№ of inventories (43 ess per inventory): 238 Levels 59-65/82/91 – Double cosmic runes At level 59, you can create two cosmic runes per pure essence. This method results in reasonable profit and decent experience. Profit can be increased by using the best shortcut (requires 66 Agility) and by using a giant pouch (requires 75 Runecrafting). *Experience needed (59-82): 2,173,201 *Pure essence needed: 271,651 *№ of inventories (43 ess per inventory): 6,318 Levels 65-82/91 At level 65, you may switch to death runes (assuming that you have completed the Mourning's Ends Part II quest), which grant 10 experience per pure essence used (430 exp for an inventory of 43). The Death altar will let you craft death runes using a talisman or a created tiara. Levels 82-91 – Double astral runes At level 82, you can create two astral runes per pure essence. Many players choose this method because of the short bank trips and reasonable income. 82-91 Runecrafting earns around 85m profit. While doing this, make sure you use an earth staff and have unlocked the Tele Group Moonclan spell. After banking (using only large and giant pouches), run south and click over the river, the pathfinder will find the most efficient path for you to get to the bridge and usually you will only waste 1 tick running east. Make sure you have some super energy potions ready to regen that small amount of run because at 0kg you will need just a bit more energy to keep up even with stamina potions. Finally, wear a rune kiteshield/blessed spirit shield/dragonfire shield/toktz-ket-xil/crystal shield (i) because suqah can hit very accurately against players who are not wearing any armour. *Experience needed (82-91): 3,481,744 *Pure essence needed: 400,201 *№ of inventories (54 ess per inventory): 7,412 Levels 91-99 – Double nature runes At level 91 you can create two nature runes per pure essence used. Many players choose to train Runecrafting to 99 using this method due to the massive profit that it yields. Training Runecrafting from level 91 to level 99 using this method requires 792,400 pure essence and yields 1,584,800 nature runes, which can be sold for tremendous profit. *Experience needed (91-99): 7,131,600 *Pure essence needed: 792,400 *№ of inventories (54 ess per inventory): 14,675 Category:Runecrafting